


Snow in Hawai'i (and Related Events)

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Self Inserts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Gen, Kid Steve, Nani is a Force of Nature, Self-Insert, Sort Of, Why Chin is so Zen, Will Bowl You Over With Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: What happens if you insert a Firecracker into canon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing recognizable belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

-1-

 

* * *

Chin remembers the day he meets his little sister clearly, despite only barely having grown out of being a toddler and tired to boot. She was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen: red, wrinkly, and screaming her head off. Already sharing her displeasure with the world, shamelessly and unapologetically.

 

Since then, nothing much has changed, in his opinion. Not anything essential, anyway.

 

Okay, so, she's no longer wrinkly.

 

That is it though.

 

On occasion, he only needs to follow the screaming to find her.

 

She's red-faced, hands balled into fists, and shouting at whoever was unfortunate (read: dumb) enough to enrage her.

 

Usually, there's a terrified kid half-hiding behind her back, staring at their rescuer with growing hero-worship. Or embarrassed anger.

 

It usually only goes two ways.

 

As she grows older, the boys at least turn to the second option more often.

 

Not that Nani seems to care.

 

Chin sighs as his troublesome little sister finishes correcting some misconceptions an unfortunate bully has suffered about little girls and their tolerance for stupidity.

 

For all of her four years, she's as explosive as a Chinese firecracker.

 

As soon as she sees him, her face smooths out and she grins at him. “Chin!”

 

“Howzit, little sis?”

 

“Can we go visit daddy at the office today?”

 

Chin knows she asks just because she wants to finagle their dad into buying shaved ice for them. But he wouldn't mind visiting the department either. And shaved ice is always a plus.

 

“Why not? Come on,” he holds out his hand for her to take, which she does.

 

“Bye, Malia, hope you'll feel better soon!” Nani says to the tiny girl with wild curls who had been hiding behind her back this time.

 

For all her firecrackerness, Nani was possibly the kindest four year old he knew. (And Chin knew quite a lot, considering his vast family; blood and _Ohana_.)

 

Which would be why he rewarded her behavior by aiding and abetting any attempts at manipulating their dad into giving them shaved ice.

 

* * *

On the way to the Honolulu Police Department,  where their dad works at, she tells him all about learning how to read and write her name. 

 

Chin grins and ruffles her hair.

 

“And why did you protect Malia today?”

 

“Because Jack decided he needed to be mean to her. She was just playing, all peacefully, minding her own business, and he said she was annoying and destroyed her sand castle. That's not okay!”

 

“Of course not, you're right.”

 

At least she hadn't beat the kid up. That always ends with their parents called to the kindergarten and both of them are working odd hours.

 

As soon as they reach the correct corridor, Nani lets go off his hand, running to their dad’s office, pig tails trailing after her like flags in the wind.

 

Chin is too old to get away with following her example, so he just meanders after the little firecracker, returning the greetings some of the officers call out.

 

Meanwhile, Nani has managed to become situated on dad’s lap, looking like a queen holding court.

 

Sighing, Chin contemplates rescuing their dad (and his dignity), or just pretending that nothing is going on.

 

Before he can come to a decision, another officer approaches Dad’s desk.

 

There's a small boy toddling after him, looking a little uncertain about life at the moment.

 

“Sorry to disturb, Officer Kelly, but could I ask for a favor?” The _haole_ says quickly. 

 

Dad nods. “Sure, brah. You want me to watch your kid along with mine?”

 

The other man’s shoulders slump a bit as some of the tension leaves them. “Yes, please. Mary is staying with a friend from kindergarten, so it's just Steve. But Doris is accompanying her class on a field trip and will only get back late tonight. But there's a new case for homicide up in the mountains, and, well,” his voice trails off.

 

Dad just nods. “No problem, brah. Take care. Steve can stay with us tonight, don't worry.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Chin watches as the officer kneels down to speak to his son.

 

“Sorry, buddy, but you can't help me any more today. Officer Kelly and his wife will look after you tonight, until your mom can come fetch you tomorrow. Please behave for them.”

 

The kid sends them a hesitant look, but braces himself and nods.

 

His father ruffles his hair  affectionately in turn. “Good boy. See you!”

 

Then he's off.

 

Nani has abandoned her throne, approaching the kid in her weirdly shy manner.

 

“Hi, I'm Nani and that is my big brother, Chin.”

 

Chin waves lazily, adding a drawled “Howzit” for effect.

 

The kid relaxes a bit.

 

“I'm Steve, Steve McGarrett.”

 

“Great!” Nani shakes his hand before the kid knows what happens to him. Then she drags him over to Dad’s desk. “Can we get shaved ice, Daddy? To celebrate Steve coming over?”

 

She even bats her eyelashes at him, for added cuteness.

 

Chin knows for a fact that she used to practice that expression in their mom’s floor-length mirror.

 

Their dad capitulates in ten seconds flat.

 

“Oh, alright. Just don't tell your mom.”

 

“Okay,” Nani chirps, dragging her new friend along to the exit.

 

Poor Steve only blinks owlishly as the tiny firecracker leads the way.

 

Chin sympathizes. Not everyone can deal with the blunt force trauma on two legs that is his sister.

 

Dad chuckles under his breath, watching the two with fond exasperation. “At least she decided she likes him.”

 

There's a lot of relief in his voice.

 

“Hmm.”

 

* * *

It turns out Steve likes shaved ice as much as the next kid and the beach is always a hit.

 

Nani and him run off their sugar high, neither so much as blinking when the other starts to chuck their clothing to run into the waves.

 

Dad watches them, smiling. He fishes their shirts and shorts out of the sand, shaking his head.

 

Chin wonders whether Nani finally found someone that can keep up with her.

 

The two have been running and shrieking and laughing or giggling madly for at least an hour now and there's no sign that they'll let up any time soon.

 

Eventually, Dad bundles everyone up and drives them home.

 

Steve is sharing Nani’s bed, sleepily latching on to her like a limpet.

 

It's cute.

 

Chin checks his teeth for caries in the bathroom mirror, but they're just as white and healthy as ever.

 

* * *

The next morning before leaving, Steve tells his mom: “I'll marry Nani when I'm older. She's great fun.”

 

Mom melts and Dad laughs.

 

Mrs. McGarrett chuckles, ruffling his hair.

 

Nani blushes a bit, but hugs him goodbye anyway.

 

That just goes to show that adults have no clue when to take their children seriously.

 

Because Chin catches the slight pout on Steve’s face and the way his sister’s eyes narrow. And if for no other reason than utter spite, Nani at least would agree in a heartbeat right now to get married to the kid if he just asked.

 

So, to conclude, Chin wouldn't be surprised if they announce their elopement in ten to fifteen years.

 

He knows his sister.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle School. Nani isn't a fan. There's football tryouts. And a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

-2-

 

Middle school is hellish if one were to ask Nani for her opinion. The girls go all cow eyed over stupid boys, decide that being pretty and or popular is more important than anything else, and boys seem to think that being smart and doing your homework makes you the  Antichrist. Or a social pariah.

 

Whatever, Nani has better things to do than worry about their opinions. Taking out the trash, for example.

 

Homework is a joke anyway, considering that she's been through this shit before, and really, school is even easier this time around.

 

That's why she goes surfing or running or hiking or drags Chin to the gym whenever she can.

 

He's nice enough to let her, most of the time, and instead of the usual glittery hair ties and pink-heavy books, he gets her a mixed martial arts class for her birthday when she pouts at Steve abandoning her for the karate lessons his mom talked him into trying.

 

She loves her brother. It cannot be said often enough.

 

Chin is awesome.

 

MMA is too.

 

Aged thirteen, she knows how to throw a grown ass man to the floor, hard enough to really hurt.

 

Her black belt has pride of place over her bed, and really, where else would it be?

 

Steve tugs a strand of her hair, one eyebrow quirked upwards, as he recalls her attention to the present.

 

They're walking down the rather uninspired, meaning  gray and white, corridor to the football field. The only real color they pass are the dark green lockers.

 

“What's on your mind? You're not seriously still thinking about Juno’s spiteful venom?”

 

Nani frowns at him, before she remembers the other girl’s baseless accusations. Then she rolls her eyes. “Pft, she's just jealous and has a crush on you.”

 

Does she imagine the tiny slumping of his shoulders? Or is that a trick of the light?

 

Steve assumes an expression almost as cheerful as usual, but it's about ten degrees off the mark.

 

Why was he disappointed by her nonchalance?

 

Oh, right.  _That_ .

 

Nani stops in her tracks. “Are you seriously disappointed that I didn't beat her up? I know you like ogling my ass nowadays, but really, Steve, it wouldn't have been worth the suspension.”

 

Steve blinks, then turns beet red. And all stuttery.

 

It's slightly annoying, to be entirely honest.

 

“Wha-? Why – wouldn't ever -“

 

“Oh, shut it. If we both make it on the team, you'll get to see me in that skintight uniform and I might have to share a locker room with you guys.” Though she doubted the latter, considering it was the eighties and people were prudes again.

 

Well, even more so, in America.

 

Steve turns even redder, a feat she'd considered impossible before.

 

“I don't see your problem. I mean, you've seen me naked lots of times before-“

 

A hand is clapped over her mouth.

 

“That was when we were kids!”

 

“So what? I've not changed all that much and I doubt you've grown a third leg or something. I’ve seen your dick lots of times too. Chin has one. So does my dad.”

 

Steve looks like he's either constipated or about to bash his head in. (He wouldn't ever touch her like that. Trying to physically  _hurt_ her. Not that she'd ever let him.)

 

“Seriously, what's the big deal? If you'd like to change the status quo, we could just go out and be done with it.”

 

Her boy friend – who isn't her boyfriend,  _yet_ – looks at her like she's insane. 

 

It hurts. Her heart is bleeding. No, really, it is.

 

“Like, on a date?” He more or less squeaks out.

 

Voice breakage sucks. For him.

 

Nani thinks it's the most hilarious thing she's ever witnessed.

 

“Yes, doofus, on a date.”

 

They resume walking to the practice fields.

 

Steve slowly nods. “Sounds great. What do you want to do?”

 

She thinks it over for a second. “Let's go hiking? I want to try that trail Chin told me about.”

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she can see him shrug, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Sounds great.”

 

“Perfect,” Nani cheers, perking up visibly. “Now that that's cleared up, let's go kick some ass.”

 

Steve trails after her like a puppy. Or an overgrown duckling. It's slightly endearing.

 

Or it would be if he wasn't staring at her ass again.

 

Rolling her eyes, Nani drags him along, speeding up so that she's almost running.

 

Something in the water around here influenced her into becoming, and sticking with it later on, a complete sport fanatic.

 

At least she's not managed to turned into the health nut Steve is. He voluntarily eats buckwheat. Enough said.

 

They reach the football field with enough time to finish up their homework and sit in the sun for a bit.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asks, sounding serious for once. “Lots of people won't like a girl trying out for the football team.”

 

Nani just shrugs. “Lots of people don't really like me anyway, so why should I care if my  _strange ways_ add more to them? Last year was no fun, with you gone all the time. I didn't have anyone to hang out or go surfing with. Chin says I have the strength and stamina, why shouldn't I try out for the team? Just because some conservatives believe I belong with the cheerleaders?”

 

Steve gives an eloquent shrug in reply.

 

The girl sitting beside him on the carefully manicured lawn huffs. “No offense to the cheerleaders, they're doing a demanding, tough job brilliantly, but I'm much more comfortable beating someone up than trying my hand at acrobatics. And even though the uniform is skintight, it doesn't show more of my skin than I'd be okay with flashing at school either.”

 

Steve just nods, quietly accepting.

 

“It's your decision,” he says simply, bumping their shoulders together.

 

Nani smiles at him, one of her real, warm ones, and leans against him for a moment. This is why she likes Steve.

 

He never tells her what to do. Most of the time,  _she_ is calling the shots, to tell the truth.

 

“Coach is coming now,” Steve tells her, redirecting her thoughts to the present once again.

 

Nani assumes a proper expression for future asskickery and braces herself.

 

Again, this is the eighties, barely. But still.

 

“Everybody who wants to try out for the team, come over here!”

 

The two teens are front and center before the man can get his bearings.

 

Coach blinks as his eyes fall on her. “Haunani Kelly? What are you doing here?”

 

Snickers break out around her, accompanied by the odd sneer and lots of elbowing.

 

Nani doesn't care. “I want to play, Coach.”

 

“Are you sure? The cheerleaders are still looking to fill up their ranks and next year you could try out for the high school team of whichever school you'll end up attending.”

 

She shrugs. “Cheerleading is not my thing. I'd like to try football.”

 

For Coach this seems to be it. “Very well. Let's see how you measure up against the boys and we'll take it from there.”

 

Steve grins at her, offering a semi-hidden high five.

 

He's adorable and she really loves him.

 

Predictably, Nani doesn't have a problem with the training exercises. Suicides are annoying, but she bites her teeth and pushes through.

 

All of the boys have a problem with tackling her. At first. It's not exactly a surprise.

 

Nani rolls her eyes, but when she pushes Davey – who was easily twice her weight and taller than her – back several meters in the mock scrimmage, the other boys suddenly lose their inhibitions.

 

It's a mystery.

 

Either way, she's happy as a clam wrestling and tackling and generally getting dirty.

 

Whenever he's not busy himself, Steve cheers her on.

 

Did she mention that she really likes him? He's a gem of a friend.

 

In the end, Coach can't deny her awesomeness nor that it would greatly benefit the team.

 

“Welcome to the team, Kelly. You're a better lineman than your brother could hope to be.”

 

Considering that Chin is an amazing Quarterback that doesn’t mean as much to her as Coach probably intended.

 

Nani beams. “Thank you, Coach. Quarterback is not my thing, but I'd be great at guarding whichever boy you chose for the position.”

 

The man just chuckles. He sounds a little helpless.

 

Possibly because Nani’s awesome skills have just earned him a heap of troublesome paperwork. At best.

 

She's suffering no illusions that some PTA mommas aren't going to fight this with all the claws at their disposal.

 

Possibly because Chin  has already  broke n tons of records as a quarterback and she's just implied that that position would be a bit too non-confrontational for her tastes.

 

Steve slings an arm around her shoulders, just as sweaty and grass-stained as she is, so she doesn't mind. “Thanks for protecting me,  _dearest_ .”

 

The little shit is even batting his absurdly long eyelashes at her.

 

They grin stupidly at each other, high on endorphins.

 

Coach clears his throat, laughing. “Alright, love birds. Steve, teach her everything you remember of the rules and make sure to get a slice of whatever Kelly eats for breakfast. Training starts next week, officially. Dismissed!”

 

Steve walks her home as usual, chatting her ear off about various moves and tactics.

 

Nani considers that well worth the inconvenience of shaking up the entire school. Besides, football seems like a lot of fun already.

 

Her mom damn near faints when she tells them at dinner that Coach considers her perfect for blocking. Although even better for guarding the quarterback.

 

Dad just laughs and laughs until he gets hiccups.

 

Chin ruffles her hair and shows up with all his discarded gear at her bedroom door when they go to bed.

 

He's the best brother a girl could ever hope for. Like, straight out of a fairy tale.

 

.

 

Needless to say, Chin is at every single game he can make it to.

 

Their parents try to come as much as their work schedules permit, although they make sure at least one of them shows up.

 

Nani might have almost cried the first time she spotted her mom in the audience, wearing face paint, a matching jersey, and one of those huge rubber fingers.

 

Mama screams herself hoarse in the course of the evening, but still insists on taking a ton of pictures with her daughter and Steve and throws a great celebratory luau, even though they lose. Badly.

 

Nani can't believe that this is real, despite pressing an ice pack to her bruised cheek.

 

She loves her family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is shipped off to the Mainland. As if that'd stop Nani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

-3-

 

They were voted Most Likely To Get Married at the end of freshman year. And Most Likely to Be Teen Parents, Least Likely to Break Up (Ever), as well as Cutest Couple of their class, among other titles.

 

Which helps exactly 0% when Steve's mom dies  in a freak car accident . 

 

He's shipped off to the mainland before he can catch his breath, never mind getting used to the thought of never seeing his mother again.

 

What is even worse is that Mary is on the other end of the country, in a different boarding school. Close to where Aunt Deb lives, at least.

 

He'd worry so much more if she'd been on her own.

 

Uncle Matt and his family agree to take him for as long as the school needs to process his information and enroll him. Officially.

 

Two days after his mom dies in a tragic accident, Steve finds himself sitting in an airplane, headed to Massachusetts.

 

He's never been before; Uncle Matt and his family always come to visit. Something about enjoying paradise for free.

 

His cousins, all boys a few years older than himself, are nice enough, for the most part, but he's not sure what living with them will be like.

 

They don't really know each other.

 

Not like he knows Nani and Chin and their entire extended clan. Not like he knows his dad's  _Ohana_ from HPD. Not like he's grown up with Gary, Marcela, or Jun. 

He has promised to call everyone and to keep in contact, all sorts of things you promise your  _Ohana_ when you move to the mainland with no hope of returning anytime soon. 

 

Dad had taken care of erasing any suggestions of coming back after a semester or two. Once everything’s calmed down some.

 

Mary  had been furious; she had yelled herself hoarse and told Jack McGarrett  _exactly_ what she thought of his dick move: “How dare you ship us off like so much trash? Don't you have any respect for our feelings? And separating Steve from Nani? He could earn a full ride to whatever college he wants to go to and you're sending us to a  _Navy boarding school_ ? I want to go to Kukui too! Have you even considered our wishes?”

 

Dad had remained stoic, only robotically retorting: “Steve is going to a ‘Navy boarding school’ as you so nicely put it.  _You_ are going to be enrolled at General Grey’s.”

 

Mary had glared, nostrils flaring. “Oh, and what is that supposed to be?”

 

“An Army boarding school. They do excellent prep for West Point.”

 

After that, Mary had refused to say a single word in their father's presence.

 

Steve was tempted too, but he'd tried to change Dad's mind in all the ways he knew how and some he'd only thought up in his desperation.

 

Nani had his back at school, held his hand during the funeral – a rushed affair entirely unworthy of the bright woman Mom had been – and offered to try to knock some sense into Dad’s head.

 

She'd even asked her dad and Chin for advice.

 

Nothing anyone could say helped.

 

So, they'd tried to make the best of a shitty situation. Spent as much time as possible together, although it was just an hour or two.

 

Nani had gone so far as begging Chin to drive her to the airport, ditching school, so she could farewell him properly. Her words, not his.

 

Steve had tried to memorize her smell, salty sea air mixed with mild deodorant and lavender, burying his face in her hair.

 

She'd attempted to melt into him, arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

They'd both been crying, although she had teasingly made him swear never to tell anyone.

 

Steve had rolled his eyes at her, but his lips had twitched upwards a bit.

 

And then Dad had dragged him away, to check in and board his flight.

 

He’s snagged a window seat at least, so he can hide the tears dripping down his cheeks a little bit more easily.

 

There’s a gentle tap on his shoulder and a white handkerchief in his face before he knows what is going on.

 

The little old lady next to him doesn’t ask questions, just provides another handkerchief when the first proves insufficient. She also shares her chocolate with him, which is awfully nice of her, in his opinion.

 

When the plane lands, she walks to the baggage claim with him and her equally as old husband, who wears a cheerful Hawai’i shirt and a sunhat, despite the fact it’s supposed to be raining cats and dogs outside.

 

Uncle Matt waits in Arrivals, holding up a sign with his name written on the front.

 

Steve sighs and thinks he’ll have to get used to the idea of seeing people actually wearing suits and ties around the clock now.

 

The nice old lady and her cheerful husband make sure he gets to his uncle okay, then nod to him and leave.

 

“Alright, son?”

 

Steve considers all the five inappropriate  answers that spring to mind  in response to that question, but he’s not Nani, so he keeps them to himself. 

 

Just nods, which isn’t even a lie. Not really.

 

Uncle Matt nods in return, claps his shoulder, and then helps with his luggage.

 

Outside of the airport, it’s pouring as if water is going out of style, drenching Steve and his light shirt and shorts in moments.

 

At least he looks as miserable as he feels.

 

Uncle Matt drives a van, which is silver and seems utterly fitting in the general gray atmosphere.

 

It seems by leaving behind Honolulu and Nani, all colors have been leached out of his life.

 

The sky is gray, thunder clouds threatening more rain. The streets are just as colorless, a boring beige-gray.

 

Uncle Matt’s family’s home is white too, just like the one he left possibly forever in Honolulu, and with the shitty weather, it seems just as gray as the rest of the world.

 

Steve’s welcomed by his cousins and aunt, then led to his new bedroom for the moment – and later for holidays. It’s a small converted ex-office, with white walls and a white closet. He’s got a sleep couch, the only blob of color in this sterile room.

 

That night, Steve dreams of palm trees, vibrant flowers in every color from pink to orange, of brown eyes that look at him with warmth and a hint of mischief. Of dark hair mixing with his own.

 

In the morning, he wishes he could go back to sleep, just to catch another glimpse of Nani.

 

He would give anything to talk to her, just for a little while.

 

.

 

Boarding school is like regular high school, only somehow twice as horrible.

 

Steve’s the New Guy at first. Then he’s just the Weird Kid That Never Talks.

 

He is not failing any of his classes, or making trouble, but he’s stopped playing football – the sudden move means he’s missed most of the season anyway.

 

Not that he wants to start playing football without Nani at his back.

 

Instead he takes up Cross Country. If nothing else, running clears up his mind for a moment.

 

Much to his surprise, Uncle Matt and Aunt Karen come to his meets. Mostly Aunt Karen, though.

 

She usually brings at least one of his cousins along if she can, as well as a stack of letters from his friends back home.

 

The majority of which are addressed in Nani’s distinct handwriting.

 

One or two are from Chin, even.

 

Not a single one is from his father.

 

Then Cross Country season moves into tryouts for Basketball, Soccer, and Wrestling.

 

“Which ones you wanna go for?” Andy asks, probably after being elbowed by his mom.

 

Steve runs a hand through his hair – he needs a haircut again soon – and doesn’t know what to say.

 

He wants to go for basketball. He loves basketball. It’s a great sport and he enjoys working himself over.

 

But it won’t be the same without Nani to scream at him during the games. (Nothing so plebeian as encouragement, or at least not what normal people would consider encouragement. No, she likes to remind him to “work it” and “stop chasing butterflies, Steve, they’re not real”.)

 

In the end, he goes for soccer.

 

.

 

Uncle Matt fetches him from school in his silver minivan. Andy is with him, and proceeds to ruffle Steve’s hair immediately upon sighting him.

 

“Well, come on! What are you waiting for? Mom is making your favorites for lunch.”

 

Uncle Matt just nods at him and claps his shoulder and helps him with the luggage.

 

Uncle Matt is not one of the most chatty people Steve knows.

 

Andy more than makes up for his father.

 

By the time they arrive at the house, Steve knows all about Matt Junior’s new girlfriend, that Bobby won some sort of art competition at school, and Andy broke up with his latest ex-girlfriend.

 

He doesn’t seem all that heartbroken, but Steve keeps that to himself.

 

They have lunch – pizza with ham and pineapple pieces – and after that his cousin drag him out for a round of street hockey.

 

They’re still playing when a cab stops in front of the house.

 

Something like fear swoops through Steve, clenching his stomach, because they weren’t expecting visitors. Nobody had mentioned anything.

 

And then he’s bowled over by love.

 

When he can see properly, Nani is sitting on his stomach, wearing a garish, lopsided knitted hat with matching gloves and scarf. It looks odd against her tan.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Steve’s mouth drops open. He has literally no idea what’s going on, but if this is a dream, he’d like to keep sleeping, please.

 

Nani pokes him with her gloved finger.

 

“Anyone home?”

 

Steve rolls them so that she gets a nice amount of snow down her neck too.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Nani grins, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. “What does it look like, genius? I’m visiting you of course!”

 

Steve can hardly believe this is real. But the snow currently melting and running down his back is better than a pinch to convince him.

 

“Is this the infamous Nani?” Andy asks, leaning on his hockey stick.

 

She turns to him, one eyebrow raised in question.

 

Steve grins. “Who else?”

 

God, he loves his girlfriend.

 

In the middle of introductions to Aunt Karen and Uncle Matt, it occurs to Steve to wonder how she’d made it here.

 

“It’s a long way from Honolulu,” Uncle Matt says, looking a bit worried. “We would have gotten you from the airport.”

 

Nani shrugs. “It was alright. I slept on the plane. And I wanted to surprise Steve. Sorry for just crashing your Christmas.”

 

Aunt Karen reassures her that the more the merrier etc, and then sends Bobby off to prepare the pull out in his room.

 

Steve likes that none of them so much as blinked at the idea of him being in a relationship with a fierce Pacific/Asian girl.

 

But he can’t really keep his eyes off of Nani long enough to check on anyone else.

 

Later, she asks to use the phone.

 

Steve shows her where it’s kept, more because he really doesn’t want to be separated from her than anything else.

 

“Hey Mama, I’m fine. Flight went well. I’ll be staying with Steve’s family.”

 

There’s a pause where her mom says something.

 

“No, I’ve got my own room. We’re not sharing a bed.”

 

Steve stares at her, hoping beyond hope she actually told her parents before coming here. And not just leaving a note or something on the kitchen table.

 

“Yes. No. _Yes,_ _I’ll remember_. Love you too.”

 

Nani hangs up, grinning sunnily at him.

 

The sense of utter dread and doom ratchets up a notch – or twenty.

 

“Please, please, tell me that they knew where you were going.”

 

“Mama taught me never to lie. Or to do so convincingly if I needed to.”

 

Steve opens his mouth, considers who is standing in front of him, and just sighs.

 

Nani pets his arm like one would a beloved pet.

 

“No worries, Steve. I can take care of myself.”

 

 _That_ he doesn’t doubt. If anyone can, it’s Nani.

 

.

 

Nani stays for an entire week, most of her time spent on shoring up their relationship against the long distance that will separate them again for who knows how long.

 

Steve forces himself not to think about it while she’s around to kiss and drag him into trouble. He might actually cry. Again.

 

It would be humiliating and he’d never live it down. (Nani smacks his biceps lightly when she hears that nonsense from him later on. “What a load of bullshit. Crying doesn’t make you more or less of a ‘man’. Get a grip, Steve, or I’ll have to move here.”)

 

None of his cousins tease him about Nani again though. Which might have been because of the suspicious shine to his eyes when she leaves. Or because she thoroughly disabuses them of the notion, even on a plane several thousand of miles away.

 

Steve had warned them about the pranks. Hadn’t he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
